Into the Book of Stories
by DayleCharming123
Summary: Briar finds a book with hidden powers. She calls over her friends but when she opens it...
1. Chapter 1

Briar was sleeping in class again. Unfortunately Miles Grimm taught the class so he sent her to detention. Her task was to clean his office (at least it's not lines) as she was dusting she saw a book that caught her attention. She snuck it into her bag and when her detention was over she left for her dorm with that book, she was going to plan a party. She called the others to meet her at her and Ashlynn's dorm and they all gathered around the book.

"Now, let's make a party!" Cried Briar but before she could open the book.

"How will a 'Best Guide to Blogging' going to help us make a party?" Asked Goldie

"Can't you guys read? It's a Tea recipe book!" Cried Maddie.

As everyone was squabbling over the book, Cerise grabbed the book and opened it.

Everyone felt they were getting sucked in.

"This is your fault Cerise!" Cried Apple over the wind.

"It looked interesting!" Cerise cried back as she tried to slap Apple. (She missed... Just)

As they where shrunk into the book everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Briar's Story (In Briar's POV)

We woke up, feeling sore from our landing.

"How do we get out of here?" Asked Raven.

"Welcome to the Book of Stories! To get out, you must go through each other's stories." Came a voice

Cerise didn't seem to pleased about that.

"What if we don't?" Asked Raven

"Then you will stay here forever!" The voice laughed and it disappeared

A door opened, it was labelled "Briar Beauty".

"Oh! Let's go in this story!" I cried as I pointed to the door.

"Out Of Order. Try Again Later." Said the door

You choose who's story is done next

(Sorry Briar fans!)


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie's Story (In Maddie's POV)

"Let's do Alice In Wonderland!" I cried cheerfully.

"That won't be too bad." Said my friend forever after, Raven.

We all entered a door called "Deidra In Wonderland"

I was plunked into a seat on a tea-rific table with all types of tea. Yay for tea!

It seemed about 30minutes when Apple came. She told me that she was Deidra. So I played along. About another 45 minutes later I was teleported back to the start again with the door to "Deidra In Wonderland" disappeared and a wall was there instead. 


	4. Chapter 4

Apple's and Raven's Story (Hello! They share the same book) Apple's POV

In the corner of my eye I saw the door saying "Apple White and the 7 Dwarfs"

I rushed in knowing that the others had to follow. I was brought to a magical place with a beautiful palace. I was teleported into a gorgeous bedroom. I can see my Ever After High photos! Out of my window I saw the others come in. Blondie's going to be the huntsman, the rest are going to be dwarfs apart from Raven, being the Evil Queen, of course, and Cerise being Prince Charming. This should be interesting when we kiss, ha ha! I think the story has started because I can hear Raven giggling as she tries to ask the mirror who is the fairest of them all. She 'orders' Blondie to kill me in the woods. Blondie grabs me and drags me through the palace and into the woods. She tells me to go and hide, before she told me she was sorry. I wandered into the woods, who knew owls were scary? I came across a cottage. I went inside it and cleaned up their mess. Who knew that 7 dwarfs were so messy? I was tired from all that tidying that I fell asleep on their beds. I woke up with Cupid, Brair, Ashlynn, Maddie, Raven, Blondie and Cerise were standing around me. I'll skip all of the boring stuff, but the 'dwarfs' go and mine and I clean and cook for them. Raven had to disappear as soon as they went on their last mining trip in the story because 10 minutes after they left, Raven came looking like an old woman.

"Would you like an apple?" she asked in an elderly voice.

"Yes please." I replied and paid her $5. She owes me $5 now!

I bit the apple and… I saw the world around me turn pure black. I was woken up by a kiss…. from Cerise. EW! Her breath smells like uncooked meat! Couldn't she use some mouthwash before we kissed? I pretended to fall in love with Cerise (again, ew) and we were set free and onto the next storybook.

Apple's and Raven's Story (Hello! They share the same book) Raven's POV

Oh no! I don't want to be the Evil Queen. I want to choose my OWN destiny. Of course Apple ran into our Storybook Door. We all reluctantly went through the door. Everyone got to choose who they were…. except Apple and I. I was the Evil Queen. When we started, I started to giggle as I said "Mirror Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of the all" Apple says that at least once a day in our dorm. I never thought I would ever have to say that. Not including when I thought I had to go through with my destiny. I ordered Blondie (Huntersman) to kill Apple. I saw this is a bonus, I wouldn't be hearing a song from her for a long, long time. After Blondie dragged Apple into the woods and came back with a rabbits heart, I had a long time to wait, so, I got bored and started my poem to whomever I fancy later on in life. Don't judge me! Then we got teleported to a cottage. Apple woke up. Basically, after that it was boring, we were mining. I went once to do my evil plan get ready to trick Apple. On the night before Apple gets poisoned, I lay in my bed, pondering. Cerise was obviously doing the same because she quietly asked.

"Are you still awake?"

"Yeah" I replied, "I can't sleep."

"Me neither, because sooner or later, we're going to get to my story. I don't know what it would be like, seeing as I'm technically not meant to be born." She said

"Maybe it won't let you enter. Remember, Brair's was out of order." I reminder her

"I guess" she replied "But what happens if it will let us do the story. Would the story be the same as my mum's?"

"I don't know," I said. That's all I could say. She rolled over and tried to get to sleep. I wondered what it would be like to be her. Constantly living in fear that someone will find out. I admire her. Finally, I fell asleep.

The dwarfs went mining. I'm going to miss Apple cooking and cleaning for us, all well. I got changed into my old woman's outfit. Maddie and Cerise said good luck to me and they went off.

"Would you like an apple?" I said in a weird, elderly voice.

"Yes please." I replied and she gave me $5. She's going to make me give it back, isn't she?

I turned into a dwarf and we all went back to the cottage. Cerise was missing. Time for her big part. She isn't going to like kissing Apple. She came along on a beautiful horse as we pretended to mourn. I think Cerise forgot her lines because she didn't say anything. She lent down and kissed her. Now Apple's awake. More singing, great! Onto the next book. I prayed it wasn't Cerise's.


	5. Chapter 5

Cerise's Story (In Cerise's POV) [DUN DUN DUN!]

I wished, I hoped, I PRAYED that they wouldn't want to do my story. What would happen? Would it be my story-to-be or my mum's story, the original if you wish. My wish didn't come true.

"Let's do Cerise's story." suggested Cupid

"Let's not" I relied.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" said Apple

"Still, no." I replied back. I didn't really care if they thought I was boring, if THEY had a secret to hide, they would be just like me, but none of them feel how I feel.

"Stop being such a baby!" complained Blondie "Let's just do it"

I paused for a second to think of a comeback. I looked over to Raven to see if she might help

"There wouldn't be enough people to play. Some people would have to sit out." Raven said, backing me up. I let out a small and silent sigh of relief. I started panicking when I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Cedar?" I asked, trying to act calm. Hoping she didn't go into my story.

Raven opened up my door. She was in there. The books had a one way only policy. Meaning, if you go in, you can't go back until the story has finished. Sigh.

"We have no other choice. Let's Go!" Came the cheery voice of Maddie.

Everyone went through the door, but me.

"Come on Cerise, it won't be that bad." Raven said as she went through the door. I was mentally blind on how things would turn out, but I just had to trust Raven and I stepped into my story.

It was the scene of my to-be house. It looked like a dream… in a cottage. There were no player selections like in the others. I started to panic. Although I tried seem calm. The others were confused.

"I don't get it, why can I see any selections for Cerise's story?" wondered Cedar out loud.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell ANYONE." Said Raven

"No Raven, don't!" I cried. "Don't do it!"

Everyone looked really confused.

"Cerise, telling them might be the only way out-" Raven started calming

"You're risking my parent's and my life, no, our identity on what you think! No! I will not let you tell them that I'm part wolf." Shouted Cerise. Then she realized she did the work for Raven. If she wasn't trapped, she would of ran far, far away. She felt terrible.

Suddenly all of the girls heard someone clapping slowly.

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT!**

**Don't worry, I'll do the next part as soon as I can**


	6. Chapter 6

Cerise's Story Part 2 (In Cerise's POV)

The girls turned around to find a giant Headmaster Grimm staring down at them.

"Well done Briar, you got her to confess." Said Headmaster Grimm

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone but Briar and Headmaster Grimm.

"He forced- I mean he promised I wouldn't have to sing my destiny if I helped him. I don't want to sleep for 100 years!" Briar cried.

"How did you find out?" I asked. Everyone agreed it was weird how Headmaster knew.

"Oh, a little wolf told me." He replied

"Are you calling me little?" came Mr BadWolf. I'll just call him Dad for now on, everyone in the room knew thanks to my brilliant persuasion skills. Face Palm. Headmaster Grimm explained how he did everything. HE also made us bigger again. We got knocked out, Headmaster Grimm shrank us but not before he told Briar what to do.

Basically, Mr BadWolf knocked Headmaster Grimm unconscious and he forgot about our secret. I made a forgetful potion so my classmates won't know, especially Cedar.

**This series has come to an end. I'm sorry the ending sucked. Well, now to figure out how to make in completed and not still "In-Progress" _**

**See Ya Guys!**


End file.
